ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle of Monale
Michelle is the princess of the tiny Kingdom of Monale in Europe. She transfers to class 1-A at Ouran for two weeks to observe the Japanese high school system. She closely resembles Tamaki's mother. Although she acts rude and spoiled for most of her stay, this turns out to be an act to get her older brother's attention. She appears in chapters 38-40 the manga. Monale The Kingdom of Monale is a fictional country in Europe. It has a prosperous mining industry. Monale is classified as wealthy, but the income gap is very wide. The king and queen died in a "freak accident" three years prior, leaving Michelle's 21-year-old brother Rolance as ruler. Rolance is a practical man and lives humbly. Kyouya says that there is "no way" Rolance and Michelle live in the extravaggence Michelle claimed. Rolance actively speaks with the citizens and desires for Monale to remain prosperous and peaceful. Personality Michelle appears to be spoiled and self-entitled. Upon her arrival to Ouran, she immediately appoints the host club as her "personal attendants", to the twins' chagrin. She makes ridiculous demands, such as an on-campus massage parlour and a sofa to sit on in class. Tamaki notices that her demands keep rising when they fail to get her in trouble and tells her to stop pretending. Michelle was acting out in hopes of being sent home so that her brother would pay attention to her. She is ashamed of her treatment of the students and admits that she was terribly embarrassed to be so pampered. She hated taking "dainty bites" of the food she was served, and the twins note that she sounds poor. Her true personality is humble and quirky. She is very grateful for the students' kindness and understanding and invites them to visit her in Monale sometime. Relationships Tamaki Suoh When Tamaki first sees Michelle, he mistakes her for his mother, Anne-Sophie , because of her blue eyes and honey-blonde hair. He works tirelessly to meet her ever-rising demands. He realizes that her brattiness is a ploy and that her smiles are fake, and he arranges for Rolance to come see her so that he may see her true smile. Kyouya tells the club that the last time Tamaki saw his mother, she was crying, and that he desperately wants to see her smile again even if he can only do so through Michelle. Hitachiin Twins The twins strongly dislike Michelle for her brattiness and "excessive sibling love" of Rolance, although Haruhi thinks they are being hypocrites. They work hard to please her when they realize how much it means to Tamaki, but they are still annoyed with her the entire time. Prince Rolance Rolance is Michelle's 21-year-old brother, and since their parents died, he is the only person that Michelle is close to. As ruler of Monale, Rolance is always very busy. He is often forced to leave Michelle alone in the palace, and she feels that he is pushing her away. Michelle wants him to realize that she can be helpful so that she can spend more time with him. When Rolance comes to meet Michelle at Ouran, he tells her that part of the reason he works so hard is so that she can be happy and safe. Gallery michelle pampered.JPG|Michelle being pampered at Ouran michelle as anne-sophie.JPG|Michelle looks like Anne-Sophie lying princess.JPG|Class 1-A catches her venting her frustrations michelle embarrassed.JPG|Michelle is the humble type. Category:Manga Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students